The Moth And The Flame
by eternal-blood-sisters
Summary: Post Eclipse. Jacob is running away from himself...all the way to Texas...and meets a special girl...but will this be his fairytale ending? Read and discover the answer.
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters except Emma, Lyssa, and any other characters that aren't in the Stephenie Meyer's books. :**

* * *

(Emma's Point of View) 

July 25, 2008

Dear Diary,

I just came back from Phoenix, AZ. I didn't want to go at first but my mom was pestering me about visiting my grandma, so I was sent there for the summer. Don't take me wrong I love my grandma, but there's only so much you can do when you don't know anybody, and you're stuck at home without cable OR a computer.

I didn't want to die of boredom, so I decided to volunteer at the library, which was only one mile away from grandma's house. After a few weeks I made some new friends and started to like it there. Maybe it's being around all those books. I love reading. It makes me forget the outside world and its problems. I see people walking down the streets with worry written on their face or sadness. You can see right through a person, if you read them carefully and I'm good at that. Sometimes it touches me too and becomes my sadness or worry.

Out of all my new friends there was one lady who stuck out, Ms. Meyer. She would come to the library everyday to write her story. Sometimes, when there wasn't much to do, I would watch her and give some ideas. A week before I left she came to the library like always and handed me a box with a ribbon on it. She said it was a goodbye present. I quickly opened it to find the story that she had been working on the whole summer, it was titled Twilight. I told her I couldn't take this, it was her hard work. She said I deserved it because if it wasn't for me she would have stopped writing ages ago. That night I went back to my grandma's house and just sat and read the whole thing. It was the sweetest book I've ever read. **(Btw…it's Twilight, New Moon & Eclipse together)** I wonder why she didn't try publishing it. So I decided to ask her, I waited all day but she never showed up. ..That was weird… I wonder why. I asked a few of my friends if they know where she went, but none of them knew.

On my way back I was flipping through the pages of the book and a note fell out. It had my name on it and it said:

**_Your greatest trait will be brought_**

**_out to the fullest extent with_**

**_this book…_**

**_-Stephanie Meyer-_**

I wonder what that meant. But I didn't figure it out till now… one of my traits was to understand and see feelings of people and their intensions … nobody could ever lie to me because I would see right through it. And now…I could see things happening ...how relationships would turn out… what a person's feeling…what their intentions are…I was scared at first, but I'm getting used to it now. It's kind of cool…now I could see things more clearly…who to trust… and the good and bad of things.

There's one person in my life that I would trust with anything…I now even have my powers to prove it, Lyssa Anita Piazo, she's my best friend since as far as I could remember and we've been through the good and the bad…I know I can trust her…but how will she react when I tell her?...should I tell her? Maybe I'll tell her at school. When I do should I tell her about the book? She has to read it! It's the best book I've ever read, but I wonder if she will get a power...

School's going to start soon. We're going to be sophomores. That also means I won't write much.

Emma Shane Huyana

* * *

**AN: You might not understand what is happening here, but please bear with us and we will make sure that these next few chaptes will clear everything up. Thank you guys so much for reading. And please don't forget to review please. We try hard to make this story as wonderful as it is. Thanks. **


	2. Saying Goodbye

**(Jacob's POV)**

I was running. Running. Running. Trying to escape what was happening all around me. Bella. That name, that person was the reason I was running. Also, because of that bloodsucker. He ruined everything we had when he came back. Now he wants to rub it in my face that he gets Bella and I don't. But Bella didn't even want me. I loved her so much, but that love will never be returned. She walked out of my life. Willingly.

**Nothing Better- The Postal Service**

**(Man)**

**Will someone please call a surgeon  
Who can crack my ribs and repair this broken heart  
that you're deserting for better company  
I can't accept that it's over  
And I will block the door like a goalie tending the net  
in the third quarter of a tied game rivalry   
So just say how to make it right  
I swear I'll do my best to comply  
Tell me am I right to think that there could be nothing better  
than making you my bride and slowly growing old together **

(Woman) 

**I feel ****I must interject here  
you're getting carried away feeling sorry for yourself  
with these revisions and gaps in history  
so let me help you remember  
I've made charts and graphs that should  
finally make it clear, I've prepared a lecture  
on why I have to leave**

so please back away and let me go

(Man)

**I can't my darling ****I love you so, oh oh  
tell me am I right to think that there could be nothing better  
than making you my bride and slowly growing old together**

(Woman)

**Don't you feed me lines about some idealistic future  
Your heart won't heal right if you keep tearing out the ****sutures **

(Man)

**I admit that ****I have made mistakes  
And I swear I'll never wrong you again **

(Woman) 

**You've got a lure ****I can't deny  
but you've had your chance so say goodbye  
say goodbye**

But I have to stop thinking about it. The pain it causes is excruciating. So now, I'm still running. Past all my thoughts. Past all my pain. My philosophy: _If I run fast enough and far enough, all the pain and all the anger and all other feelings will vanish._ I will just be a shell with nothing inside. Exactly how I wanted it.

As I run, I look around and all I see is green everywhere. Somewhere in my running state, I zone out. I don't know where I am, I don't care. I'm no longer in this body. I'm no longer here. Green everywhere. Green. Green. Green. I remember when Bella… STOP! I mentally yell at myself. You can't think about that name or that person ever again. Never again. Never. Finally, I lose all my energy and phase back into my human form. Good thing I still had my shorts in my hand. I look around for the first time in days, maybe even weeks. I hear the slow murmur of cars on a road. I decide to head that way to see where I am. As I walked through the trees surrounding me, the noise gets louder and louder. I finally step through the trees and the first thing I see is a sign that reads:

**Welcome to Missouri City**

Wait. Did I just read that right? Missouri City, as in the Missouri City in TEXAS! I can't believe I ran all the way to Texas without realizing it. I guess I'll just walk along this road until I find a hotel or something. Just then the clouds rumbled and before I knew it, rain started pouring down from the sky. Great, just what I needed. Oh well. I continued walking along the street. It was already night and by the looks of it, I would say somewhere around midnight. I sighed. Man, there still were no hotels in sight. Wait. I just remembered something. Didn't someone live here that moved away from La Push that I knew? Think Jacob think. I took a sudden intake of breath. Of course. How could I forget? Emma lived here.

_(Flashback)_

"_Emma are you sure you have to leave?" I asked already knowing the answer. "I'm so sorry Jake, but I have to go. My mom won't leave me behind, no matter how much I beg." She said between sobs. I pulled her into a deep hug before she had to get in that car with her mother and move away from me. She's my best friend and she was leaving me. How could I survive first grade without her. Tears involuntarily slid down my face. She got into the car and waved goodbye as her mom drove her out of my life forever._

_(End Flashback) _

I thought I would never see her again. Hmm. I wonder if she still lives here. Ahead of me next to the road was a payphone. As I walked up to it, I also saw a phone book. What was Emma's last name?? Oh, yeah. Huyana. Let's see. Ah, here it is. Huyana, Emma. Should I call her? I mean I haven't seen her in about nine years. Oh what the heck, what's the worse that could happen? I checked my pockets for any change and I came up with the exact amount of change I needed. I slipped the change into the payphone and dialed her number. Ringing erupted on the other end of the phone. I was about to hang up when I heard a voice.

"Hello?" the unknown voice said.

"Hello, is Emma there?" I replied hesitantly.

"This is she. Who is this?"

"Umm... Well, you might not remember me but this is Jacob."

Silence. I thought she hung up on me until I heard a deafening scream.

"OH MY GOODNESS!! IS THAT REALLY YOU JACOB? IS IT?"

"Yea, it's me"

After some pleasantries and a few tears, she gave me her address and gave me directions on how to get there from where I was.

"Well, I'll be there soon." I told her, not wanting to hang up yet.

"Okay, well hurry because I miss you so much… You're still my best friend, aren't you?"

That question took me completely by surprise. I didn't answer for a few seconds, but I decided I knew the answer to that question.

"Of course I am, as long as you are still mine." I whispered into the receiver.

"Yes I am." she whispered back.

"Okay, I'm coming. Good-bye Emma."

"I'll be waiting. Good-bye Jacob. See you soon."

Slowly, I hung up the receiver. I looked around me and decided to start heading to her apartment. I ran as fast as I could to get there. Finally, I saw her apartment building come into view. I was so ecstatic and to my surprise, I was even a little nervous about seeing her. I couldn't help, but run to her door and knock like a maniac. I heard some noise behind the door and then a voice shouted through the door.

"Jacob, is that you?" I knew instantly it was Emma shouting.

"Yea, it's me." I shouted back.

Slowly the door opened and when I saw her face……


	3. Truth Be Told

**Disclimer: All of Stephenie Meyer's work doesn't belong to either one of us who are writing this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

(Emma's POV)**

I was cleaning my apartment when the phone suddenly rang. I was startled by the sudden noise, so it took me a moment to compose myself. When I finally answered the phone I heard a deep husky on the other end.

"Hello is Emma there," asked an uncertain voice.

"This is she. Who is this?" I asked confused. How does this person know me?

"Ummm…well you might not remember me, but this is Jacob." Did he just say Jacob…as in….Jacob….JACOB BLACK!!!...

"OH MY GOODNESS!! IS THAT REALLY YOU JACOB? IS IT?" I couldn't believe it after nine years it really was Jacob, my best friend, who I extremely missed. I thought I would never hear from him again. But how did he find me? Where is he? I had so many questions. I just couldn't believe I was talking to him. I hadn't realized I was crying until I felt a tear fall on my hand. I wanted to see him right then and there so I gave him directions to my apartment.

"Well, I'll be there soon." He told me

"Okay, well hurry because I miss you so much…You're still my best friend, aren't you?"

I was worried that we weren't as close as before. I can't handle it if he wasn't my over-protective brotherly best friend anymore. I'm an only child and his family sort of accepted me as their child. His sisters were too old for me, but he was around my age so we became close very fast. We practically lived in each other's houses. He always took care of me and helped me. It broke me to move down south. I had tried to contact him without luck.

I panicked when I didn't hear an answer from him, but he finally spoke.

"Of course I am, as long as you are still mine," he said quietly.

I blew out the air I was holding. "Yes I am," I said just a quietly back.

"Okay, I'm coming. Good-bye Emma."

"I'll be waiting. Good-bye Jacob. See you soon." I said as I heard him put down the phone.

Now what do I do to keep me busy until he comes…maybe he'll be hungry when he comes. I'll cook something up.

I was almost done cooking dinner when I heard a knock as loud as thunder on the door. Why don't you break my door while you're at it Jacob. He hasn't changed much, has he?

"Is that you Jacob," I asked.

"Yea, it's me" I heard him say with a hint of nervousness behind it.

I slowly opened the door to see I was wrong. He has changed A LOT! My small 5'4" figure barely came up to his shoulders. He was tall and muscular. I wouldn't have recognized him if it wasn't for his eyes because when I looked at his eyes I could still see the little 6 year-old that was my best friend.

He just looked at me. I probably looked just as different as him because the look in his eyes was pure shock. I was about to speak when he surprised me by giving me a hug and when I say hug I mean BEAR hug. I think I heard a few bones crack.

"C...c…can't… breathe, Jake"

"Oh sorry," he said apologetically.

"I've missed you so much Emma."

"Me too, where have you been? Why didn't you try contacting me? Did you still live in La Push? What are you doing in Texas?" I said all at once.

"Whoa, hold on Emma, can I at least come in before you interrogate me?" He replied smiling. I notice as soon as it reached his eyes it vanished. I could see the pain he was feeling, but I couldn't understand why.

"Sorry, I was so excited to see you, I forgot my manners…come in."

"You're still that little 4 year-old Emma," he said laughing. I punched him on the arm only to receive pain as if I had hit the wall.

"OUCH!" I yelled.

"EMMA, Are you ok?!" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine," I flexed my fingers back and forth. "See nothing broken…It's nice to know you're still the caring brother type."

"It's not my fault you punch me," he said smirking

"It's not my fault you're as hard as the wall," she replied while rub my knuckles.

He just started laughing. I tried to glare at him, but ended laughing, too. It was great to have him back.

"So you're hungry…I made dinner."

"Now that I think about it, it feels like I haven't eaten for days…I'm starving."

I'm glad I made a lot of food because boy, Jake was hungry. He helped me with the dishes and then we just sat on the couch catching up all those years, and I finally had most of my questions answered. There was one nagging me, but I was afraid to ask him. I finally gathered enough courage to ask him about the pain I saw earlier in his eyes.

"Jake you don't have to tell me if you don't want to…I can understand," I said, not wanting him to do something that may cause him pain. But I really wanted to know for two reasons: I wanted to see if my suspicions were correct, if Mrs. Meyer's book is true, if my best friend Jacob was the Jacob that loved Bella and I also wanted to know just so I can comfort him.

He looked hesitant but spoke, "I don't want any secrets between us. I need someone that I can tell everything to without that person running away from me."

"You can trust me. I would never run away from you Jake, I promise."

"Don't make a promise before you hear it because you may want to break after I'm done telling you." He said sadly.

"Jake I would never do that. How can you think I would? Please tell me I can't stand you feeling this way."

With that he told me his story, and even though I knew the story already it was 10 times sadder hearing it from Jacob and seeing as he said each word the pain around him increased. It was all true…everything that Mrs. Meyer wrote…up to the tinniest detail. He didn't, or I should say couldn't tell me about him being a werewolf, but gave me a hint by saying all the legends we heard as little kids are true.

"Oh my god, Jake I'm so sorry. I know exactly how you feel…you told me all your secrets I think I should tell you mine." He looked up at me confused. I told him about my powers…about how I got them, but I didn't tell him that the book was Bella's story. Something stopped me from telling him. I knew it wasn't the time and I wasn't the person to tell him. I just had to wait because I could see Jacob was going to be the happiest person in the world soon…very soon

Something I hadn't thought about suddenly popped into my head. Jake had said Leah is a werewolf…could that mean that I was at risk of becoming a werewolf….?

* * *

**We hope it was everything you thought is would be. Thank you for reading, now you know the next part. Please Reivew.**


	4. Shopping With The Wolf

**Diclaimer: We don't own any of the characters except for Emma and her mother. Everyone else has the gift of being created by Stephenie Meyer. **

**We hope you enjoy this chapter and we're sorry for keeping you waiting for so long for this.

* * *

**

(Emma's POV) 

"How long are you staying here Jake?" I asked while we were watching a movie.

"I don't know. I'm so sorry to just barge in like this…I'll leave if I'm interrupting something," he said the last part with a look that said he didn't want to leave soon.

"No… Jake, I didn't mean it like that… you know you're always welcome here. I was just asking because if you want to stay here for a while…maybe you can enroll in my school as a sophomore, so you wont get bored at home AND you get to be with ME!..."

"That would be nice…but do I HAVE to be stuck with you," he replied sarcastically earning him a smack on the arm.

"OWW…Jake that one really hurt!" I yelled thinking I heard my fingers crack. I need to remember that he's not the same little 6 year-old anymore.

"This time it's not my fault. You did it all by yourself knowing that you're going to get hurt. You don't learn do you," he said "trying" to hold his laughter.

"Stupid tall freaky werewolf," I muttered.

"What was that??"

"Umm nothing…" I said smiling my most angelic smile.

"That's what I thought. You're too afraid to say anything. Looks like my little Emma has gone soft."

"I'll show you soft," I yelled while I ran to the closet to get the baseball bat…this has to do some damage.

I chased him around the apartment with the bat laughing so hard that I was crying. He was almost at the front door when it opened. Both of us froze in our spots as the person walked in.

"EMMA! What in the world are you doing with a bat in your hand?!" scolded my mother.

"Sorry mom, but somebody here needs to know that I HAVE NOT gone soft." I said scowling at Jake.

Noticing Jake for the first time, my mother's face was first shocked and confused.

"Emma who is he…and why is he in our home this late," she said with her eyebrows rising."

"Ms. Huyana, you may not remember me…I'm Jacob Black," he said holding his hand out.

Even I didn't see what was going to happen next. First my mom just looked at him, and then she hugged him into a tight hug just smiling.

Jake was just as surprised as I was, but I guess we forgot he was like a son to her and that she missed him as much as I did.

"Jake, you've grown so tall. What has Billy been feeding you? Speaking of Billy how is he?"

"Dad's doing well. How are you?"

"I'm great. I miss La Push though. I think I'm going to move back after Emma leaves for College."

"Mom, Jake's staying with us. Is that ok?"

"Of course he can stay. Jake this is your home, too. I'm so happy to see you and I can't believe how much you've changed. I'm sorry, but I had a long day at work, so I'm going go sleep early," she asked unsure if he minded or not.

"Oh, it's ok Ms. Huyana. I understand, good night."

"Good night Jake."

"So, what do you want to do now?" I asked

"I don't know. When did you say school started?"

"Its starts next week…so you decided to come?"

"It wouldn't hurt to check schools down here in Texas, plus I missed out a lot of my sophomore year, so I guess you're stuck with me," he said smiling.

"Ah man, god Jake way to ruin a year." I said laughing. "But if your coming to school than we have to get some things done fast."

"And may I ask what are those things?" he said with his eyebrow raised.

"First we have to go shopping, then buy you school supplies, and last, we need a story because you don't have your records." I said matter-of-factly.

"Uh…a UFO came and robbed my house and is trying to kidnap me, so I'm moving in with you." Jake suggested, shrugging when I looked at him with the look saying "Seriously".

"How about your house burned down, so you had to move in with me and don't have your files?" I thought out loud. "And I also can talk to the principle. I was an office worker for a semester, so she knows me."

"More like teacher's pet," Jake muttered under his breath. Too bad I heard and I still had the bat in my hand.

"OW… OW, Emma that hurts. Stop that!" He yelled as I beat him with the bat. After feeling satisfied I stopped to see the damage. I was shocked to find Jake laughing his head off. "You…you…..you should see your face...it looks like you just saw me turn in…into a bat and back into a human…ha ha ha," he said in between breaths.

"Didn't I do ANY damage…you look like I just tickled you or something?" I asked disappointed that he wasn't even scratched.

"..Emma stupid big freaky wolf, remember? I wish I had a camera to take a picture. You seriously should've seen your face….priceless." he said still laughing

"Hahaha…very funny Jake," I said pouting.

"Ok, I'll stop. I'm sorry," he said while giving me the puppy dog face.

"Aw man, god Jake nobody can stay mad at a face like that. That's not fair!"

"It's not my fault I'm so cute and puppy like," he said looking at me with his big black eyes twinkling.

"You got the puppy part right." I said laughing.

"That's enough about my puppy side. Didn't you say we need to go shopping? Well then, when shall we go through this hell?"

"Jake, you know that none of us like shopping, but it's necessary this time. You can't just go around in shorts without a shirt I might add."

"Sure sure. How about we go tomorrow in the afternoon?"

"It sounds great to me."

**(In the morning)**

"Get up sleepy head" I yelled for the thousandth time. You would think he could hear you better being a werewolf an all, but I think it had the opposite effect on him.

"JAKE, get up right now or else I'm going to pour water on you," I yelled.

"Mmm...w-w-where's the fire," he said shuffling a yawn.

"Uh well let's see…we need to go shopping for YOU and it's already 2 in the afternoon. And I don't think we're going to have a quick and easy trip."

"Aw c'mon Emma," he whined as I pulled the curtains letting the sun shine into the room.

"Ok, Ok I'm up…god women these days," he muttered as he went to bathroom.

**(Jake's POV**)

I can't believe I was letting Emma control me like that, but I couldn't help it. I missed her so much and being with her again helps me a lot. She seems to understand me how others didn't (I must say the power might of helped though) and she was always there when I needed her. She was like the little sister that I didn't have, but not an annoying one, the one that was my best friend. Well, let's get ready for this because Emma was right this isn't going to be easy. This just reminds me of how much Bel- NO Jake stop thinking about her…she choose him over you, just stop.

"Let's go in here first Jake," she said. I noticed that she was looking at me with a worried expression. Could she have felt the pain I just felt? Of course she did. I need to be more careful because I don't want to worry her more.

We stayed there for about an hour try to find clothes that looked good and fit me.

"Jake, try this one on," she said probably for the millionth time.

"Emma you've gave me that 3 times already." I said to annoy her even more and smirking at her expression clearly frustrated that I was being difficult. "I think I've worn everything in this store. Let's go to another one."

"Ok let's go," she said a little exhausted.

At the next store we had some luck, actually a lot of luck because I actually cooperated with her. We paid for the clothes and left the mall around 8. As we sat in the car I thought I heard something so I looked around, but didn't see anything. Emma started the car and was about to pull out when suddenly….

* * *

**Please review. We hope we did a great job with this chapter and hopefully the next chapter will come later today or possibly tomorrow. Thank you for reading our story.**


	5. A New Life

**Diclaimer: We only own Emma, her mother, and Lyssa. All other characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

**We hope you enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

(Jake's POV)**

Three hours later and I'm still shaking from that near death experience. Okay. Maybe I wasn't the one who was going to die, but it still scared me.

_(Flashback)_

_Emma started the car and was about to pull out when suddenly a freaking gold and black cat jumped in front of the car. Emma had to slam on her brakes fast, but that wasn't even the worse part. I didn't have my seatbelt on yet so I almost flew through the windshield. Thankfully we didn't hit the cat, which was about two centimeters from the front of the car. Of course it was oblivious to the fact that is was about to become a kitty sandwich._

_(End flashback)_

The next week flew by too fast for my taste. I can't say I was exactly thrilled to start school, but hey I get to be with Emma, which makes this almost bearable. She even helped me to forget about my past life in Forks. She can still see my pain. I feel bad because I know how helpless she feels and I can't bear to see her in pain as well. From this minute on I vow never to think about my past life ever again. Time to focus on the here and now.

Today we will be starting school. It took about five buckets of water to wake me up this morning. I feel sorry for Emma for having the job of waking me up. Well, I finished getting dressed in the clothes that took forever to buy last week. Gosh. I just hope I don't rip any of them when I phase. I haven't phased since the first day I arrived at Emma's house. I'm still a little reluctant because I don't' know if my pack is looking for me all the way here in Texas and I don't want to risk them finding me. I just made a new life and I want to stay here at least for the school year.

Anyway, time to go eat. Ms. Huyana just got accustomed to my extensive eating habits. Hahaha. She has to buy so much food for me. I should get a job soon so I won't waste all her money on food. I'll think about that later.

As I was walking down the stairs from the guest room I almost ran into Emma.

"Gosh Jake, watch where you're walking."

"Well, it's not my fault you're so short and I can't see you all the way down there."

"JAKE! Do you want me to use a hammer? Because I assure you that it is going to hurt worse than a stupid wooden bat!"

She looked like she meant it. Better calm her down before she does some damage to that poor hammer.

"Geez Emma, calm down will ya, I was only joking." She visibly calmed.

"Anyway Jake, it's time for breakfast. I think mom made us pancakes for our first day of school. I hope she made a lot because boy can you eat." She laughed.

"Well, I'm sure she learned her lesson from last week when she only made me four pancakes."

We both were laughing when we entered the kitchen, but stopped immediately when we saw what awaited us. The whole table was full of pancakes. I couldn't even see Ms. Huyana who was sitting on the other side of the table.

"Find your seats if you can." She called from somewhere.

"Mom, are you okay?" Emma was starting to get a little worried.

"Well, I know how much Jake can eat. So I thought I would be more prepared this time."

After an amazing breakfast, Emma drove us to school. OH MY GOODNESS! This school was freaking huge!

"Emma, are you sure this is a high school not a college?"

"I'm pretty sure Jake. I've been going here for a years now. Anyway, I'll be right by your side incase you get lost. If I pull some strings, I think I can get at least some of our classes together."

"Coolness." I said just as we pulled into the student parking. The school loomed in front of us. The front read:

**L.V. Hightower**

"Well, welcome to Hightower Jake. This school is famous for it's academies. Many smart kids come to this school from all around. Don't be scared when you realize that every kid is smarter that you. I'm sure that's how you always felt at your old school."

Emma told me this while attempting a straight face, but I could see the humor in her eyes.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you can tell me all about this. Every kid being smarter than you, I mean."

"Oh Jake, what fun we'll have together."

We both started to convulse with laughter. I knew what Emma said was partly true. I wasn't the brightest apple in the bunch, but I wasn't stupid either. Maybe just a little slow sometimes. I knew Emma would help me if I need it because that girl was so smart. She had all honors classes. I knew we wouldn't be in all the same classes, but if she was in at least one of my classes, I would be just ecstatic. To be honest, I was a little nervous about friends, teacher, and just about everything in this school. I mean seriously, there should be a law that says a high school is not allowed to be bigger than a college.

We finally reached the front of the school and when we entered, I became bugged eyed. This school really was HUGE.

We walked to the attendance office to get our schedules. Good thing we were early because I could tell that the line was going to get longer than it already was.

"So Jake, are you nervous yet?"

"Pshhh, you call this a school." I said trying to play it cool, but Emma of course saw through my lie with her gift and we both started laughing.

We got to the front of the line and Emma took over.

"Hi, I'm Emma Huyana." She was handed her schedule and all items that need to be signed by her mom.

She pointed at me when she was done.

"This is my…cousin from Washington. His house burnt down so he came to live with my mother and I, but he doesn't have any paper work. Can we talk to the principal to get this all straightened out?"

"Yes, Ma'am. If you'll just take a seat right over there, the principal will be with you shortly." The woman at the attendance office answered.

"Thank you." Ever the polite Emma.

We sat in the uncomfortable seats outside the principal's office. We waited, and waited, and waited. Finally, what felt like three hours later, but was really thirty minutes, the principal called us in.

"Hello Ms. Panquin. How are you doing today?" Emma asked politely.

"Hi Emma. Back for another year, I see. I'm doing just fine. I was told that you needed to see me." Ms. Panquin asked Emma.

"Well, Ms. Panquin, This is my cousin Jake Black, from Washington. His house burnt down so he is staying at my house with my mother and me. Unfortunately, all his paperwork was destroyed in a fire. Is there any way he can come to this school without his paperwork. I also think it is a good idea that we have some classes together because Jake's other school was very, very small compared to this school. And I'm afraid he might get lost."

"Very well. Hello Jake, my name is Ms. Panquin and I am the principal. Welcome to Hightower High School. I hope you'll enjoy your year here. This is the paperwork I need you to fill out. After you are done with that, I'm sure we can make you schedule similar to Emma's and at the end of the day, just come see me to confirm everything is okay."

She said all this while she handed me a mountain of paperwork to fill out. Well, my work was cut out for me. Again I was grateful we came early because by the time I was finished with the paperwork, 1st period was going to start and I didn't want to miss the first period of the day.

"Ms. Panquin, I'm finished with the paperwork." I told her while she looked over the paperwork. I secretly wished she didn't notice that I enrolled under Jake instead of Jacob. I wanted to leave my past behind. Jacob was who I used to be. Now I'm Jake Black.

"Well, everything seems to be in order. Let me just get your schedule and you can go to first period when the bell rings." She pulled up Emma's schedule on her computer. She copied her entire schedule for me, then printed it out.

"Thank you." I told Ms. Panquin as I left her office.

WOW! Emma was taking some pretty hefty classes. She is going to have to help me not fail. As long as she is my tutor, I know that I won't fail. This might even be fun having all the same classes with Emma. This is how our schedule went:

English

History

Art

Spanish

Chemistry

Algebra II

Workshop

Where is Emma anyway? Oh yeah she said she would wait for me at the front of the school. I was walking to the front of the school when I saw Emma. She was talking to another girl, but she left before I could see who she was. Emma spotted me and ran towards me.

"Hey Emma, who was that you were talking to?"

"Oh, that's my best friend, Lyssa. She has four classes with me. Anyway, did you get any classes with me?"

"Yeah, Ms. Panquin gave me all the same classes with you."

"Wow. She's so nice. That is so cool. Well, now you can meet Lyssa. She has the last four classes with us. I know you'll just love her. She is so cool."

I have to admit, I was a little jealous at having to share Emma with someone else, but what did I expect. Emma was bound to have friends; she was too cool not to have friends.

"Oh, Jake, the bell is gong to ring soon. We should get going to English."

We hurried through the crowed hallways. Making many twists and turns until I couldn't tell where the front of the school was anymore.

Finally was were outside a room labeled V9. We walked inside. Not many students were here yet so we got to sit where we wanted. We chose two seats by the widow at the back corner of the room. The view from the window was incredible. The bell rang and many kids arrived late. The teacher finally stood up and introduced himself.

"Hello class, my name is Mr. Hotzel and welcome to my English class. I hope you will enjoy this school year. I will not allow tardiness, so you better learn how to get to my class fast. I'll let today slide since it is the first day of school. Now let's get down to business."

With that he started handing out assignments that were due at the end of class. The next two classes passed just like this one. During history with Mr. Bilir, we acted out a scene from WWII. During Art with Ms. Shelton, we painted forest scenery. That brought back to many painful memories that I promised myself I would never think about. Emma knew what I was thinking and thankfully she just let me deal with it myself. She knew that when I was ready, I would tell her my fear of phasing, but my desire to phase.

Finally Spanish came. Emma has been hyperventilating all day with excitement. She wanted me to finally meet her best friend Lyssa. Gosh. I'm still so jealous. Hopefully Lyssa will be cool enough to not steal Emma all the time. Anyway, when we entered the classroom only five students were there. Three guys in a deep conversation were seated in front. They looked like the nerdy type who answered every question correctly. There was a girl staring in space. Her face was totally blanked. The last girl was writing in a journal. Her head was bent down and her hair covered her face.

Emma looked at me with excitement. "Lyssa is here!" She practically shrieked in my ear.

"Hey Lyssa. Over here." She yelled at the girl who was writing in her journal.

Lyssa picked up her head when she heard her name being called. Her hair moved from her face. I looked at her face and…

* * *

**We hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and we'll keep posting more chapters. Next chapter may be in before you know it. **


	6. First Glance

**Sorry for having you wait so long for us to update, but with school and homework and tests and projects, there wasn't really time. But finally, we finally have time and we present to you Chapter 6. First Glance.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's characters. **

**(Lyssa POV)**

I was trying to find my first period class when I saw Emma standing in the front of the school.

"EMMA!" I screamed so loud that many heads turned towards me. I was saved from embarrassment when I heard Emma scream just as loudly. 

"LYSSA!"

I ran towards her arms outstretched. When I finally reached her, I pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. Gosh I missed this girl so much! 

"Emma, how are you doing? How was your summing? Anything exciting happen?" I was so busy bombarding her with questions that I didn't realize that the five-minute bell was ringing. 

"Lyssa. Calm down. Let me see your schedule." Ahh, Emma, always the one with the cool head. Emma was busy examining the schedule when I heard a shriek. As I looked around, I realized that it came from Emma.

"Emma, are you okay?" I asked hesitantly.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I just realized that we have four classes together, but only at the end of the day!" Now it was my turn to shriek and I think I also jumped with joy. But my happiness was quickly smothered when I heard the minute bell ringing. 

"Sorry Emma, but I need to go. Don't want to be late the first day of school, do I?" I jokily asked Emma.

"Oh, you're right. Well, cya Lyssa. Oh, before you go I need to tell you something. Um, my cousin has come to live with me and he has transferred to this school. Hopefully he will have some classes with us." I could tell by the look in her eyes that this cousin of hers meant a lot to her. 

"Wow. That's wonderful Emma. Well, I really have to go now and I can't wait to meet him later. Bye." I yelled as I was running to class.

"Cya later Lyssa!" I got in reply as I skillfully entered class right as the tardy bell started to ring.

Three class periods later.

After I talked to Emma at the front of the school this morning, I was really excited to go to 4th period because that was our first class together and I also wanted to meet this mysterious cousin of Emma's. That is if he has this class with us. He probably does since Emma asked Ms. Panquin to have all her classes with her him. And we all know how Emma is a teacher's pet. Opps, if Emma knew I thought that, I would be dead before I took my next breath. Anyway, Emma and I also have Chemistry, Algebra II, and, dare I say it, Workshop together. That dreaded course Emma made me promise to take. How does she expect me to take a course that includes pointy objects? I can't even walk on a smooth flat surface without even tripping. That course is going to land me in the hospital every time. Well, at least I'm familiar with the procedures at the hospital, having to go there about every five minutes.

Well, my first three classes have been uneventful. History was a bore. Then again, I never really liked history, so that might have something to do with my lack of enthusiasm for the course. Or maybe it was because I didn't like my history. I need to stop thinking about that. That part of my life is over now. No need to linger on it.

Anyway, Art was disastrous. Why did I even sign up for that course in the first place? I can't even draw a sun, and they expect me to draw a whole forest. My third period class has been my favorite so far. English. Even the word gets me revved up. What can I say? I love to edit, read, but most of all I love to write. Maybe that's the reason I'm writing right now in my journal as I wait for Emma to arrive. Hmm… 

(Writing in journal)

As I wait here for Emma to arrive, I notice three of the schools biggest nerds sitting in the front of the room. I wonder if they are discussing that new nerdy game that just came out. I wonder if I can get away with eavesdropping if I pretend to reread what I just wrote. As I listen, I realize that they weren't talking about the game, but rather, talking about the End of the World? Umm… This is what they said:

_**Nerd 1**__: "By my calculations, the world is going to end in 15 billion years."_

_He had a smug look on his face as he looked at the other two nerds. Then, he was taken down a peg when Nerd 2 talked._

_**Nerd 2**__: "Undoubtedly, I'm sure your calculations would have been correct, if you hadn't miscalculated."_

_**Nerd 1**__: "What are you revering to?"_

_**Nerd 2**__: "You miscalculated my 10 billion years."_

_Nerd 1 realized his mistake as a look of understanding and loathing washed across his face. Nerd 3 just sat there the whole time looking up at Nerd 2 with a look of pure unworthiness as he sat next to a complete genius. _

Unfortunately, I was caught staring at them and Nerd 2 looked at me and WINKED! Oh gosh, that was completely horrible. I hope Emma gets here soon before Nerd 2 makes a move. Thankfully, I hear Emma scream across the room. Time to go. :

Gosh, if she screams any louder, I'm sure the whole school can hear her. I look up from my writing to find a very bouncy Emma standing next to a HUGE guy. I mean Emma barely comes up to his shoulders! This must be her cousin. Emma said he was tall, but oh my, WOW! As I further studied him, I realize that his eyes are filled with sadness, but they are surrounded by newfound happiness. I wonder why. The longer I looked into his eyes, that harder it was to pull away. I distinctly heard Emma calling my name repeatedly, but I made no move to answer her. I was too lost in this guy's eyes. Emma finally pokes me in the ribs so hard I jump and trip. I ready to met my long lost friend, i.e. the ground, when a pair of strong tan arms wrap around me. I look up into the eyes of my savoir and realize that it Emma's cousin. My daze is broken when I hear Emma cough loudly. I quickly stand up straight and I realize that Emma is standing there looking at me as if something has finally become clear. I may have to ask her about that later. 

"Well, if your done being a klutz," that brought a smirk to her lips, "then I'd like you to meet my cousin from Washington. His name is Jake." 

She points to the guy standing next to her. I look into his eyes again and instantly get sucked into the pools of chocolate brown. He looks into my eyes with such intensity that I wonder if he can see my soul or my sadness as well. 

I finally break from this haze once again as I say, "Hi Jake, it's nice to meet you. My name is Lyssa."

**Thank you so much for reading our next chapter. Well, now you know what to do! Click that button on the lower left corner of your screen and review!**


	7. AN

**Thank you so much for reading this story and providing us with feedback. But we are going to be deleting this story shorty to rewrite it. We believe that we can do a much better job with our new ideas than we wuold trying to write a story that we lost our passion for. We are very sorry that we are letting you guys down by deleting of this story. But, hey, look at it this way, you guys are going to get a MUCH better story in return. And we promise that we will not be deleting our new story. So once again, we thank all of you guys and we hope that you will have as much interest in our new story as you guys had in this one :] we will be posting our story as soon as someone (lyssa!) writes the first chapter. but don't worry, we already have the outline done, all we need to do is finish writing all the chapters. So look for our new story that will be coming shortly 'Blood Connection.' Sounds good, doesn't it?**

**(and don't worry. you won't be disappointed with our new story)**

**~Lyssa & Emma ~**


End file.
